


It Would All Be Okay

by TheImpala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Love, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpala/pseuds/TheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand in hand, Remus and Tonks marched to face down death. This is a one-shot of What Remus was thinking during those last final moments, and how when everything was finally okay, it stopped. Sorry I suck at summarys :P Its just a short little thing about Remus, try it out, you might enjoy</p>
<p>Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would All Be Okay

Everything was going as well as it could have been. His wife was by his side, and it seemed like they were actually winning this battle. Even though his head pounded and he could barely breathe, Remus was remaining optimistic. Side by side with the love of his life he was doing everything he could to protect the students and the castle, his home. 

“Expelliarmus!” He yelled as he spotted another mask. He thought back to Harry. James would be so proud, Harry had turned out braver and stronger than Remus had ever thought someone could, much less a 17 year. Sweat dripped down his forehead, he raised his arm to wipe it off… if only he had waited a second longer.

They say time slows down before you die. Not for Remus, everything went by so fast. In the seconds when he realized what was happening, he turned and reached for his wife. Their hands connected as they realized their fate. 

They wanted more time. 

They needed more time. 

They say your life flashes before your eyes. Not for Remus. His mind with flooded with images of what he had yet to experience, what he never would. Teddy’s first steps, Teddy giggling as the cake was placed in front of him for his first birthday. His first time going to Hogwarts, all the hugs and kisses he would never have with his little baby boy.

All the times he should have had left with Tonks. All the times where she would accidentally set something on fire, look up guiltily with those wide eyes as he would roll his in mock irritation putting the fire out. All the times when he would catch her staring at him making breakfast, and her hair would turn as red as her blushing face. He would never again watch her smile light up the room, watch her dance to her own music, beat and rhythm being mere guidelines in her ever charming bounce of life. 

He wasn’t ready. There was so much he had left to do. He had been so alone. For so long it was just him and his “furry little problem”. His friends were either dead, or were a traitor. There had been times where he had tried to end it then. No one would miss him, no one would notice. The only thing that kept him going was Harry. He knew that James would never forgive him if he left Harry here alone. So he kept going, he tried to stay strong, but he was broken, defeated. No one would ever love him, he wasn’t worth anything. 

He’ll never forget that owl. It was a typical owl, unremarkable in every single way. A typical brown color, typical size, but this was the most important owl the Remus had ever received. It had been years since someone had contacted him. This was the letter that changed everything. 

He went back to the only place he could truly call home, to teach the boy he loved like a son. He did everything he could to help these kids, things were only get worse, and he had so much to teach. In the end though it wasn’t enough, because when his secret was out he had to move on. But now he wasn’t alone. The man he once resented for his betrayal, he now embraced for being the man the Remus knew he could be. The spark in his life was back. Remus could laugh again, he could laugh, and breathe, and things weren’t so bad. 

Even when everything started falling apart again, he wasn’t alone. He learned to finally let love in, Tonks meant everything to him. And while the world was falling apart, Remus was building a family upon the foundations of love and strength. When he held his son, this feeling swelled up within him, it could be okay, after everything he went through, even though his scars try to tell him differently every time he looks in a mirror, it would all be okay.

And then in a sudden green flash, it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it really means a lot :) feel free to comment, I'd love any suggustions you have


End file.
